Total Drama Reunion on the Island!
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: Five years has passed and Gwen was happy to leave her TD life behind, but some how that island always pull her back. First it started with 'Where are they now' shows for each of the original cast, but Gwen should of know it wouldn't stop there. Once more stuck on the island how long before Duncan will confront her about their past relationship and can she escape unscarred?
1. Life so far

**Disclaimer: I own nothing TD related. I hope you enjoy!**

Gwen sat sketching in her apartment on California College of the Arts in Oakland, CA. It had been five years since TDWT had aired and she disappeared as the reality TV star and just became Gwen the art student. She had even changed her teal highlights to maroon and it took a few years but fewer people started to recognize her.

Her roommate's four foot iguana, Jareth, crawled across the floor and plopped down beside her. Smirking Gwen pat him on the head before going back to her sketch. Her and her roommate got along so well because of their collection of lizards, and Zel never watched the show until Gwen showed it to her. The consolation prize for all contestants was getting the entire seasons you play in on DVD. It was fun spending a weekend reliving her time on the show and remembering the friends she had made, but beside LeShawna she hadn't spoken to anyone else in 3 years including Duncan.

He was off living a rock star life with his rock band. She had attended one of his shows once and was going to let him know she was there. Then he dedicated a song to Courtney, who was behind the stage. Once Gwen saw it was the same Courtney from TD she ran. Now here she was in her senior year and still thinking of him.

"Gwen you are not going to believe this!" Zel shouted as she rushed into the house. Zel was a petite girl with short purple spiky hair and her face and clothes were covered in dry clay. "You know my girlfriend Lucy's father is CEO of the parent company who owns the station who did all the total drama series. With all the total drama spin offs apparently there is interest in what happened to the original cast of season one, you know those in hiding like you. Apparently they have found everyone with the exception of you, Chris, and that Zeke kid, and they have all signed on to do this where are they now series with a special live reunion at the end of the series."

"No," Gwen replied to the unspoken question. If they hadn't found her she wasn't going to jump in front of them and say 'here I am please torcher me again!'

"Let me finish," Zel huffed as she sat down on their beat up recliner. "If I don't tell Lucy that you are my roommate you are going to get me in trouble, and it's not like you are hiding. From what I hear they are hiring P.I.s to find you and it's not like you are living in the middle of Alaska in a small community where they only have 3 TVs and a population under 50. But if you want to run I can draw you a map to my old cabin."

Gwen was silent for a moment, if they did want to find her they would. She could uproot to Alaska like Zel suggested, but she was a senior and so close to graduating that she would have wasted money and four years of her life to go on the lamb.

"They have started filming," Zel stated breaking her out of her thoughts. "They are going in reverse order of placement which means you are the second to last interview and the series is going to start airing next week a contestant a week leading up to the live reunion."

"I'll think about it," Gwen told her as she went back to her sketch.

"Sure put me in the dog house with my girlfriend," Zel muttered as she stomped out of the room.

Gwen's mind couldn't focus on what she was sketching as she thought about the show. A live reunion would put her in the same room as Duncan. She tried so hard to forget him after that night, but he was on her mind. Letting out a sigh she looked at the still life she was drawing. The bowl of fruit looked realistic except the apple had morphed into Duncan's face.

Throwing the sketch book down she grabbed her laptop and started looking up the information about the show. Google lead her to the home page of TD and there were photos of her, Chris, and, Ezekiel asking people for information on their location. Shaking her head she went down to airing schedule for 'Total Drama Island: Where are they now?' Clicking on the icon she noticed the show was sedualed to air Sunday three days away.

Making sure Zel was now where insight she quickly turned on the TV and set the DVR to record the first episode. Morbid curiosity of her old life was getting to her, and before she agreed to anything she wanted to know what she was getting into.


	2. The first interview

Gwen ran back to the apartment after her Monday morning class and ran right for the TV. Zel wasn't speaking to her until she let her tell Lucy who Gwen was, and Gwen was fine with the silence. She scrolled through the list and found what she was looking for she heard the theme song playing for Total Drama Island and saw the cast photo taken on the dock of shame and then Blaineley popped onto the screen.

"Hello Total Drama fans!" she said in her cheery voice and Gwen couldn't help but stare, she looked exactly the same, she had to have work done. "Welcome to Where are they now the very first contestants of Total Drama Island the season that started it all and before you meet the cast of season 13 Total Drama: The High Seas we heard you all where curious what happened to your favorite cast mates of season 1. We are doing this in order of elimination and Ezekiel would have been my first guest if not for the incident in Season 6 Total Drama: Back to Boney Island!"

Footage was then shown of Ezekiel, still mutated by the toxic island, attacking Chris and disappearing into the mountain caves dragging a screaming Chris away.

"No one has seen Ezekiel or Chris since," Blaineley said as she fluffed her hair. "Which is why yours truly stepped up to finish hosting that fateful season and have been hosting TD since, aren't you all lucky? Now we bring you to my guest who finished 21st as a Screaming Gopher and then returned in World Tour as a part of team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot where he finished 11th, welcome Noah!"

Gwen stared at the TV as Noah came onto the screen. He was no longer the bookworm teen she knew from the show but a sleek looking business man. His hair was longer and slicked back into a pony tail and was wearing a well-made tailored suit. He was almost a stranger to her, even though they never where really close during their time on TD.

Then interview went smoothly, Gwen learned Noah was pretty much the Steve Jobs of Canada and had invented a new program to make computers faster and was an app master. He was doing well for himself and rarely thought of his time on TDI and TDWT. Gwen started to realize even with Blaineley hosting it might not be a bad idea to do the show. The producers seem to be less violent with the older cast members unlike the new teens who now play on TD's newest seasons.

"It doesn't seem that bad just a simple interview that needs to take up half hour and you have to relieve some of your past," Zel said from where she leaned in the archway separating the kitchen and living room. Gwen squealed caught off guard by her roommate. "Can I please call Lucy and tell her you live here before I have a psychotic ex-girlfriend?"

"Fine," she sighed and Zel ran from the room.

'What had she gotten herself into?' she thought as they replayed a clip of the dodge ball game that caused Noah to get eliminated. They asked him if he was any better at the game and Noah laughed and said he avoided dodge balls at all cost. Then he had a bunch of dodge balls dumped on him. Gwen stared in horror as she was brought back to the moment she was buried alive and ran after Zel but was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Wondering who was there she opened the door to find Blaineley with a camera crew outside her house. Stunned she just let the crews push her aside as the stormed into the house followed by a blonde on her cell phone.

"Gwen so good to see you again," Blaineley said giving her an obviously fake smile and holding out a paper and pen. "If you would just sign here so we can get this interview going."

"Don't sign anything!" Zel said as she ran into the room and ripping the contract out of Blaineley's hand, the blonde following closely behind her. "Apparently one of the girls in your art history class knew who you were and turned you in last night, and you Mildred are going to back off until Gwen has a contract worth signing."

"My name is not Mildred!" Blaineley fumed after being called by her real name.

"And just like your name you weren't born with that body either," Zel said as she pushed Blaineley out the door and slammed it in her face. "Okay Gwen this is Lucy, Lucy Gwen. Lucy's dad is giving us ten minutes to add clauses to the contract before the lawyers get involved and we all get sued so start thinking."

"First I don't want anything dropped, thrown, or toppled on me," Gwen said as Lucy started typing on her iPad. "No talk about Duncan or Trent. Um….."

"Think we have to be quick," Zel reminded her as Blaineley came back in with a middle aged man dressed in a suit.

"Lucy is everything in order?" the man asked and Lucy nodded her head and ran off to print out the new contract. "Wes Vanhoose glad to meet you in person Gwen, I am Lucy's father and CEO of the TD franchise. Nothing happens within the show without my permission and Blaineley here is now aware that nothing is going to happen to you without your consent seeing as you are good friends with my little girl."

"Here you go Daddy," Lucy said as she handed him the contract.

"Alright Blaineley no discussing Duncan or Trent and no striking her with anything," he said as he handed Gwen the contract for her to sign.

Once everything was signed she was whisked away to make up. Then all too soon she found herself sitting on the couch in front of the cameras once again. Taking a deep breath she waited for the interview to begin.

"So Gwen did you go into hiding because you are a lesbian?" Blaineley asked, throwing Gwen for a loop. "I mean your roommate has been seen at numerous gay pride rallies. So are you out or still hiding in the closet. It would explain your break up with Duncan three years ago."

"Daddy!" Lucy called out before Gwen had a chance to answer. "Blaineley is going off script again!"

"Well how is this supposed to be interesting if I can't talk about the drama from the past," Blaineley huffed, as Gwen sat there quietly.

"Ask her about her life currently, the rival with Heather, who she keeps in touch with from the cast, what where her favorite challenges, least favorite, what does she think about the new cast members that came after her, duh you act like you never interviewed someone before with restriction," Zel snorted as Wes looked up from his PDA.

"I have an idea," Wes said as he sized up Zel. "Lucy put her in camera ready wear, and Blaineley take five in the kitchen we will call you if we need you."

"What?!" Blaineley roared as Lucy dragged Zel off. "Is this about that discussion that happened on the chat boards about needing a new edgier host?!" When Wes ignored her she blew off the handle. "I am Total Drama! You can't just up and replace me with some lesbian bimbo! I took care of Chris and I will take care of any host you think you can find!"

"What did she mean she took care of Chris?" Zel asked nervously as she remerged dressed in a red corset and black leather pants.

"Have the police reinvestigate her in the Chris disappearance again," Wes said to an intern who ran off after the order. "Zel was it? You look perfect the edge this show needed since Chris's disappearance. If this interview goes well I think we may have found a new host for TD."

"I've always wanted a famous girlfriend!" Lucy squealed as she hugged Zel who was muttering under her breath. However Gwen was relieved her friend would be interviewing her and not Blaineley.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewer pllismylife2104. I hope you al are liking my story so far and I promise soon the entire cast will be back on the island.**


	3. Count down to the Island

Zel sat next to Gwen on the couch as they waited for their episode to air. Gwen wasn't sure who was more nervous, but Lucy's dad had said the filming went so well that he wanted Zel to host the live finally. Contract signed they were flying out to Camp Wawanakwa for the reunion, that was to air live after Owen's interview airs, in five more days. They wanted the cast to be there two days early hoping that some would rekindled their old flames or rivalries and make the show more interesting.

Gwen watched as the interview started with Zel introducing herself as Blaineley had other obligations, and Gwen smiled. They found out Blaineley had kidnapped Chris and had been keeping him prisoner in her basement for 3 years. Blaineley was safely locked up and Chris was hiding somewhere in a private hospital recuperating after his ordeal. The camera focused on Gwen and she realized she was missing most of the interview.

"So Gwen what is your best memory from a camp challenge?" Zel asked and Gwen was jealous she was such a natural in front of the camera.

"The awake-a-thon," Gwen answered thinking back to her days on the show. "Even though we were struggling to stay awake I had some great moments with the other campers. That was when me and Trent had a great conversation and really had a chance to get to know one another."

"Too bad his nine obsession didn't come up," Zel joked, but it wasn't mean it was like they were having a conversation in the living room just the two of them.

"Trent is a great guy he just wasn't the one for me," Gwen sighed. Even though bringing up Trent was something she didn't want to do she felt she had to. "I can only hope he finds a great girl who is just for him."

"Do you have the same feelings to the boy who just wouldn't leave you alone? Cody did interrupt some private moments you tried to share with Trent," Zel asked steering the conversation away from love interest to stalkers and Gen was thankful.

"Yes but Cody did end up trying to help us get together by the end of the show," Gwen replied as she clasped her hands trying to think of a way to steer this conversation far away from relationships as possible.

"He did get a taste of his own medicine with Sierra joining the cast in World Tour," Zel noted causing Gwen to smirk on the camera.

"Yes, but she was far worst then Cody ever was," Gwen laughed.

The two sitting on the couch laughing at the interview they were watching. The rest of the interview went smoothly and there was no mention of Duncan and Gwen was glad. There were a few clips of her time on TD and asking who she still talked to and then it was over and Zel turned off the TV.

"This calls for Vodka and ice cream!" Zel shouted as she ran out of the room returning with the bottle of vodka in one hand and two spoons and containers of ben and jerry's ice cream in the other. "Maybe I'll get lucky and Chris will be back for the finally cause I can't do that again."

"Please you did better than I did," Gwen muttered as Zel took a sip of Vodka.

"I was just pretending it was us just having a normal conversation, and besides what I watched on TV I have no idea what to say to these other people," she sighed before taking another swig from the bottle. "Really wish I would have read the contract before signing it, I have a feeling things are going to get much worst from here."

"Why do you think I tried to run as far as possible from TD," Gwen replied before snatching the bottle from Zel and taking her own drink. "Things are only going to get far weirder from here I'm sure of it."

"Are you ready to face him again?" Zel asked as she opened her ice cream.

"I haven't spoken to him that night when he was making out with a groupie," she muttered taking another drink. "He let me walk out of that club didn't go after me and now after avoiding him all this time I get to go back to the place we first met, just great."

"Yeah well I'm just so happy to go to summer camp for the first time in my life," Zel hissed as she stole the bottle back and took a long drink. "I just feel like there is going to be some big twist at the end of this that's going to make me want to castrate Lucy's dad."

"Have you spoken to her since your last big fight?" Gwen asked and Zel shook her head no.

"She moved on to some other chick named Julie, apparently she was on the show three seasons ago," Zel informed her and began to eat her ice cream. "This sucks."

"I agree," Gwen stated before eating her own ice cream. "It will be nice to see some of my old friends."

"Nice for you," Zel said as she took a huge scoop of ice cream. "All I'll have is my alcohol and you, this sucks."

"It's just a weekend," Gwen reminded her as she looked over to her paced bag. "It's not like we will be there for the entire summer competing like I have done numerous times."

"Please don't give them the idea," Zel replied as they fished the ice cream and vodka then went to bed.

Upstairs laying in her bed Gwen couldn't shake a bad feeling that something was going to go down on the island. tossing and turning she dreaded the future meeting with Duncan. She just hoped she could make it just one weekend and escape without her heart breaking all over again.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewer pllismylife2104**


	4. Back on the island

Here she was back at the camp that started the whole TD series. Back where she thought she met the love of her life, even though they didn't get together for another two seasons. She was dreading seeing him again and she dragged LeShawna and Zel to a secluded area of the camp hoping to hide.

"Honey you can't keep hiding from him," LeShawna told her as Zel was checking the trees for hidden cameras.

"I know but I didn't want our first face to face to be on national TV, and even worst live," she huffed, knowing besides Zel, LeShawna was the only person here who knew the whole Duncan story.

"Girl where is that spunky Goth girl who told everyone like it is and poured fire ants in Heather's bed," LeShawna said trying to cheer up her best friend. "Although you aren't as pale as I remember."

"I like to sketch on the beach at sunset, guess my love of sunsets added some color," Gwen replied as Zel jumped out of a tree with a camera in hand.

"I told you they had this forest wired with cameras!" Zel screamed as she waved her prize around.

"Where did you find this girl she's nuts," LeShawna commented as Zel slammed the camera against a tree smashing it then ran off screaming into the forest.

"We took the same ceramics class and she had trouble keeping roommates so I moved in not wanting to stay in my old apartment because my roommates hated my lizards," Gwen replied as she watched Zel run by once more. "She's really a great friend just goes crazy under the pressure of new situations."

"Crazy," LeShawna shook her head as she brushed a leaf off her green dress shirt. "How did you like the new clothes I sent you?"

"I loved them," Gwen said as she leaned back wearing the white shirt with dark grey stripes that was off the shoulders. "Everyone always asks me where I get my clothes and I smile and tell them LeShawna made them and give out your business cards. How is the clothing shop business?"

"Excellent, and now I know where my California online business is coming from," LeShawna laughed, thinking about her New York City based business. "My little California girl is working my digs."

"Does the dock of shame count as a short pier?" Zel asked popping up behind them.

"Sure why?" Gwen asked as she tried not to be startled by Zel popping up.

"Gonna take a long walk then," she said then ran off.

"She's almost as crazy as Izzy," LeShawna noted as she shook her head. "You know it may be better to talk to him before the show."

"Just like you are talking to Harold right now," Gwen stated, knowing LeShawna was avoiding him because after the show Harold had made a career as a beat boxer and had moved on and was dating a super model from France.

"Just because he wants to be with some tramp from France it's none of my business but just because it's none of my business doesn't mean I have to sit there and listen to him go on and on about that hussy!" LeShawna huffed as Trent entered the clearing. "Hey Trent what are you doing out here?"

"Escaping the craziness of the camp," Trent replied as he sat down next to LeShawna on the log. "Duncan just pants Harold for revenge for TDA and Courtney is throwing a hissy fit at Duncan being so childish. Then Cody jumped in saying we should all just get along and Bridgette and Geoff have snuck off somewhere to rekindle there camp romance. The cabins are going crazy right now and I just wanted some air and space away from all that noise."

"Mm I can't believe it's been five years and almost everything is exactly the same," LeShawna commented as she shook her head.

"Well almost everything," Gwen said as she thought about what five years has done to the cast.

Sadie and Katie where no longer friends after a fight they had over a chat board post, the girls refused to even speak to each other. Owen had done another reality show where he lost all his extra weight but somewhere he had also lost his friendly attitude. His new personality reminded Gwen of Justin's all about him tude. Bridgette and Geoff had gone their spate ways when Geoff was offered to host all TD aftermath shows and Bridgette was traveling the world as a pro surfer. DJ was still the same except his animal curse had been removed.

Gwen's thoughts where interrupted when Chef ran through the woods being chased by Izzy who was shooting at him with a plastic dart gun. So some campers had changed and some were still there crazy self. Gwen didn't feel like she changed much just the depressed lonely Goth kid she always was just with a better tan. Tomorrow they would do the live reunion and then she would forget this place once more and move on with her life.

The island was cleaned up and back to the way she remembered it, apparently it was rented out a lot to TD fans. With the money the TD spin offs made they de-toxified the island, mostly to help get the EPA off Chris's back. Then someone came up with the idea to have fans visit the island, and they found hundreds of fans willing to spend a lot of money to spend a night in the cabins. Here she was just wanting to get off the island these people paid ridiculous amounts for.

Conversation was lost on her and she said her good nights as she made her way back to the cabins. As she walked she prayed to whatever god or spirit would listen to her that she would make it to the cabin without seeing Duncan. Of course with her luck she face not only him but her.

"She doesn't want you so just face the fact that I was the best you ever will have and accept my proposal," Courtney ordered as Gwen ducked behind trees hoping not to be seen.

"Not gonna happen princess," Duncan said as he scrapped his knife along a branch making the end pointy. He was sitting on a stump and Courtney began to pace in front of him.

"Look it works out well for both of us," she started her speech that he had heard numerous of times since she moved to California. "If I ever want to become governor of California I need the celebrity credit which you have. As of right now I don't see you having any other prospects and your pathetic hope that Gwen will come running back to you is sick."

"No what is pathetic is you following me everywhere trying to get me to take you back when it's never going to happen," he said as he stood up and through his stick in the ground. "So is your obsession with Gwen. I can handle the reality she doesn't want to be with me, I moved on. Do yourself a favor and move on Courtney because you're really starting to piss me off."

"Duncan!" Courtney called after him as he stormed off.

Stomping her foot in frustration she stomped off the opposite way Duncan went. Letting out a breath she was holding Gwen made sure the coast was clear and she ran off. Luckily she got back to the cabin without further incident. Tomorrow night was all she had to get through and then she was gone.

* * *

**Thank you to my two reviewers pllismylife2104 and SukiaOMFG! You two make me so happy!**


	5. Chris is BACK!

"Welcome to the live Total Drama Reunion!" Zel said smiling at the camera even though she just wanted to run, jump back into the water, and swim far far away. "Tonight we will hear from the contestants together for one last time then we will introduce the cast of this this year's cast of season 13 of Total Drama!"

"Actually I will be doing that now," Chris called as he walked onto the stage set up on the stage they held the talent show. "Thank you, Zel, for taking over the hosting duties while I was indisposed of but now I need you to take a seat with the Killer Bass."

Zel stunned just nodded and walked off the stage where the contestant where sitting in the stands separated by teams. No one had any idea what was going on as Chris straightened his bow tie, he was wearing his gilded Chris awards outfit from TDA.

"Now as you may of heard the rumors buzzing around the internet we are going to do this year different," he smiled facing the camera and talking to the audience. "First change is the show's elimination ceremonies are going live, and you the viewers will get more of a chance to save your beloved contestants! First off our cast is one you know and love and since the first Total Drama all these contestants will compete with each other once more! That's right season 1 contestants will be out vict..um ah hem contestants this season!"

"WHAT!?" they roared from their seats.

"Settle down sheesh you think you guys would start reading the fine print of your contacts," Chris chuckled, as the contestants groaned. "The only change to our little cast is since no one has any idea what happened to Ezekiel, Zel will gladly take his place."

"I object!" Zel screamed as she leapt up. "That is not in my contract! Someone call my parole officer, call the president, call the national guard, and possible my grandmother and get me off this island!"

"Chef," Chris called and Chef walked out and handed Zel a piece of paper. "Fine print enlarged."

"Go fuck yourself!" she huffed as she read the paper then ripped it up and sat down.

"Whoa hey none of that language why we are live," Chris said as he nervously pulled at his bow tie. "We are still a family show and the sensors don't take that lightly."

"Oh I'm sorry," Zel huffed and held up her middle finger. "Go bleep yourself!"

"Did you really just sensor yourself," Courtney laughed and then Chris coughed to get their attention.

"As I was saying," Chris said stressing in his voice he was annoyed with the cast. "This year's contestants have another chance to win a million dollars! Challenges will take place at a random time during the week. After the challenges air on TV on Friday nights you the viewers will get a chance to give one of the individual member of the team up for elimination immunity for that week. Then tune in on Sunday for the live elimination! Be careful Canada because that player cannot receive immunity twice in a row. Also after every three elimination you will get to see what is happening at Playa Des Losers, and catch up with the drama going on there. Camera's will also being running twenty four seven with live feed so sign up and watch the cast all day and all night!" The contestants all groaned at once. "Yeah I didn't think they would like that but they aren't important you are Canada! We will be throwing more curve balls than ever this year starting now! Prepare for your first challenge!"

Chef pulled down a curtain behind Chris revealing a mechanical bull, except the bull looked like Fang from revenge of the island.

"That's right the contestant will get a ride of their life tonight coming up next on Total Drama: Reunion on the Island!" Chris said to the camera before and intern yelled cut. "Alright you little grunts decided what order you are going in and quick you only have two minutes."

Chris was getting his make-up retouched up as Noah came up with an idea to get him voted off first. He didn't need the million dollars, he was now a billionaire nor did he want to go through Chris's sadistic challenges again.

"Hey everyone," he said in their group huddle. "If you throw this challenge and vote me off first I will give you all a hundred dollars."

"A thousand," Heather countered, knowing Noah's wealth, and he agreed. "And if you somehow get the viewer's immunity we still get the money."

"Fine," he said, it was worth it in his mind since he was never a fan favorite anyway.

"Alright line up!" Chris ordered as someone did a countdown to end the commercial break. "Welcome back to the island! It's time for some shark riding! Team with the longest combined time on Fang will win immunity! And be gentle since this poor guy has been dead for a year."

"Chris that is cruel!" Bridgette cried for the poor mutated creature and Geoff comforted her.

"He died of old age," Chris shrugged his shoulders not caring. "Screaming Gophers you're up first, send up the first player!"

Noah walked up first and was immediately thrown off Fang.

"0.4 seconds that was pathetic," Chris noted as Noah walked back to his group. "Still failing at athletic challenges I see. Killer Bass who's up first for your team?"

"Don't look at me I refuse to ride that poor defenseless creature," Bridgette replied.

"Right 0.0 seconds for the nature love," Chris said and started to laugh. "As for harmless I believe Scott from season four would say different. Gophers who's up next?"

"I'll go," Trent said as he sat on Fang the on go was tossed off almost immediately.

"0.5 seconds," Chris huffed thinking his challenge was going to be more exciting. "Wow you guys are boring me. Gophers have a 0.9 second lead."

The next gophers up barely lasted 0.5 seconds while the Killer Bass team was doing better after Bridgette's refusal. They had a 55 second lead now and it was down to the last two players for each team. Izzy was getting ready for her turn since she wanted to go last for her team and Noah was hoping she followed through with her end of the deal.

"Alright Izzy hop on Fang and let's ride!" Chris said as Izzy did a backflip onto Fang.

"It's Espuela, and my cousin has a bull ranch in Texas that my mother made me go to after the RMCP wouldn't take me back," she said in one breath.

"Right, Chef take her for a ride," Chris said and Chef smirked and gave a laugh as he twisted the joystick in his hand causing Fang to move.

Izzy laughed gleefully as she twisted and turned while riding Fang holding on to his fin with her right hand, waving her left wildly in the air. As she moved Chef gritted his teeth trying to make the ride harder. Two minutes into the ride Izzy was tossed off the ride after Heather hit her in the head with a dodge ball. Izzy tumbled off and Heather high fived Justin.

"Alright finally a Gopher who can ride," Chris said as Duncan walked up going last for his team. "Duncan you have to ride for 1 minute and 5 seconds to win immunity for your team."

"Pfft no problem," he said as he mounted Fang, making sure his Mohawk was in perfect shape.

"Duncan you better win this or you are so getting voted out!" Courtney screamed at him from the benches.

"Whatever," he said as he started to ride Fang.

He held on while Chef tried to knock him off. Chef was snickering as he twisted Duncan around. Then Chef had to duck as Izzy swung on a vine towards his head. Throwing up his hands as she swung by she grabbed the remote the somersaulted to the ground.

"Haha Chef Explosivo has returned," Izzy said waving the remote at Chef. "Now your remote and this island will go boom BOOM!"

"Come back here you crazy girl!" Chef called as he chased after Izzy.

"Well that was eventful," Chris said as Duncan sat on a now still Fang.

"This still counts since all I had to do was stay on Fang," Duncan stated then he was suddenly thrown off when Izzy ran by and jiggled the joystick.

"Excellent!" Chris exclaimed as Duncan fell out of the tree he was thrown into. "Duncan did manage to stay on Fang for 1 minute annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd six seconds! Killer Bass win the first challenge and immunity!"

Killer Bass gave a small cheer as Izzy and Chef ran by.

"While Chef chases down Izzy the rest of her team can decided who to vote off!" Chris said as the camera zoomed in on him. "Get voting Canada on who to save as we send the Killer Bass team into their first confessional of the season. After that join the Screaming Gophers for the first elimination of the season, and you will get to see the live voting in the confessionals! Who will get voted off? Who will stay? Will Chef ever catch Izzy? Find out next after this commercial break!"

As the camera's break the interns rushed the Killer Bass to the confessional while the Gophers where moved towards the fire pit. Chris was getting his make-up fixed as Chef dragged a bound Izzy towards the camp fire. The Killer Bass lined up outside the confessional as Chris made his way over to them.

"Okay runts you have a minimum of one minute to maximum of five to do your confessional," he said as an intern counted down to action. "Welcome back it's time to get Killer Bass thoughts on being back on the island and in the game! While they are in the confessional voting will be open to save your favorite so vote away Canada. Once the last confession has made it's time for the Gopher's to vote and someone will make their way to the dock of shame and row their way to Playa Des Losers in the canoe of loserdom!"

* * *

**Thank you to my two reviewers xGoldenSpiritx and pllismylife2104. Sorry it took me so long to update went away for a weekend and the campground had the world's worst wifi where I couldn't get anything to load. I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. The first elimantion

"Alright we are going to do this alphabetical order," Chef grunted as Chris left to head towards the fire pit. "If you go over your time limit a new feature has been added to the confessional an ejection seat."

"Great," Courtney huffed as she stood behind Bridgette.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Bridgette said to her before she was lead into the confessional. Sitting down she stared at the camera, she was amazed how the confession was the same except for the 'Scott was here' that was carved into the wall.

"Start talking," Chef called from the door, startling Bridgette.

"Doesn't seem like there is much privacy in the confessionals again," Bridgette giggle, she hadn't changed much. He blond hair was still in a ponytail and her hoody was replaced by a new one with her sponsors' names all over it. "I just hope being back here doesn't interfere with my surfing, I worked hard to get where I am in the pro circuit. Although it is nice to see Geoff again…and of course everyone else, really I'm excited to catch up with everyone and not just make out with Geoff this season."

She let out another giggle then exited the confessional with a blush across her face. As she ran back to the cabins Chef pushed Courtney into the confessional.

"Wait till I call my lawyers," she huffed as she sat down, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on her grey suit. "I can't believe no one saw that fine print and I'm stuck here again. But no worries I will still be running for Mayor of San Jose California. Then one day I will be governor and then vice president has a nice ring. Maybe my lawyers can change the constitution to change the rule about a natural born citizen being president. President Courtney has a nice ring to ittttttt ahhhhhhh!"

Chef pulled the lever to activate the ejector seat. Letting out a small snicker as he replaced the seat he moved so DJ could enter.

"What no one wants to hear that girl ranting about becoming president of anything," Chef said as DJ stared at him. "Move it along."

"Glad to see Chef hasn't changed," DJ said as he sat down, his outfit hadn't changed much except a picture of his bunny was on his green shirt. "Now that Dawn has lifted my animal curse I'm ready to be back in the game. If I win the money will go to the shelter me and Dawn from season four have set up to save defenseless creatures. We even saved a lot when they were detoxifying the island. I'm going to win for you Dawn! And of course the defenseless animals we save."

"Boring," Chef said as DJ exited the confessional. "Alright delinquent you're up."

"Pfft whatever," Duncan replied as he walked in and Chef slammed the door. "This season will be a lot easier than last one I was on. I already have an alliance lined up and soon 'princess' will be packing her bags and gone. But first I'm going to get rid of a couple of other suckers and give her a false sense of security. Also go buy Der Schnitzel Kickers new album!"

"Get moving," Chef said as he yanked the door open. "You know only the host can market on the show. Eva you're up."

"Let me make this simple," Eva said as soon as the door was shut. "I am back to crush the competition, and this time I am going nowhere! The Killer Bass will rue the day they voted me off second!"

"Rue? You have been hanging out with Noah too much," Chef tsked as she stormed out of the confessional. "Party boy you're up."

"Awesome," Geoff said as he walked in, his cowboy hat still perched on his head. "Totally awesome to be back, and ready to win this season, yeah! I'm hoping to also get back with Bridge after the distance of her going all over the world to surf, with the prize money I will be able to follow her this time. Even if I don't win I'm not going to let Bridge get away from me!"

"Sappy," Chef said as Geoff exited the confessional. "Harold get in there."

"Gosh," he said as he stared at the camper unsure of what to say. "Sasha I miss you my French model love, and not even the fair LeShawna will tear you away from me, even if seeing her here makes me think of what could have been."

"Weak," Chef sneered as Harold left the confessional. "Katie you're up."

As Katie tried to walk in she was knocked to the side by Izzy.

"I was originally a Killer Bass so I go before her! Bang, bang," Izzy said as she walked in making a gun with her fingers and shooting it at Chef before diving into the confessional. "Wow I can't believe they let me back here. After the last season Chef had put a restraining order on me since I kept popping back up no matter where they went and played capture the Chef. It's E-scope's favorite game. She likes to play it with Chef especially since Chef is all scary face and it makes E-scope laugh. Haha! Then Explosivo will make things go boom boom annnnnnndddd yeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Crazy fool!" Chef snickered as he pulled the lever ejecting Izzy from the confessional. "Get in there Katie."

"I would like to switch back with Izzy," Katie said before Chef grunted 'no' and pushed her in the confessional. "I so can't believe they are making me be on a team with Sadie. That two face witch! After all she has done to me just because I went out with Trent is ridiculous! If they let me and Izzy switch in the first season why can't we switch now! I want a recccccccccccooooooooooouuuuuunnnnnnnnntttttttttt! "

"You're on Killed Bass deal with it," Chef called after her as she was ejected. "Sadie you're up."

"I'm sure Katie came in here and bad mouthed me," Sadie said as she sat down. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and khaki capris. "She was all over TD chat boards saying how fat I was and how disgusting I was. She got a big head since she started dating Trent. Then when they broke up she went all psycho saying it was my fault. I'm going to make sure she is first one of the Killer Bass to be voted off!"

"Now we are getting interesting," Chef laughed as Sadie stormed off. "Walking disaster get in there."

"Whooo extreme!" Tyler screamed then ran into the confessional tripped and accidently set off the ejector seat. "EXTREME!"

"Never gets old!" Chef laughed as Tyler flew off. "Alright spikey you're up."

"Terrific," Zel huffed as she walked in sat down and sighed then seemed to be filled with rage. "Tim you better be taking good care of my baby! When I get off this island Jareth better be in the same shape I left him. I need to get off this show!" Standing up she went over to the camera and started shaking it. "Someone find that mutant kid Zeke and get me out of here! I don't belong here! I'm not supposed to be here! Get off of me!"

"I already have one psycho female I don't need another," Chef said as he drug Zel out of the confessional with her dragging the camera behind her.

"Then send me home!" she wailed as he deposited her in the middle of the cabins.

"Now I got to get the interns to fix the camera," he huffed as he snatched the broken camera out of her hands.

"You suck!" she called after him as Duncan laughed at her. "What are you laughing at cheater?!"

"I take it Gwen told you the story," Duncan said as Zel marched away into the woods. "Hey wait! I need you to get Gwen to talk to me."

"Why don't you just go make out with another groupie!" she hissed as she continued to walk away from him causing him to run after her and grabbed her arm to twist her around to face him. "I'm not going to help you get anywhere near Gwen!"

"Look I just need her to hear me out," he said, then looked around to make sure no one followed them. "I can make sure you get voted out first. All you have to do is get her to speak to me."

"You had your chance and you decided not to run after her," she replied yanking her arm back. "I'm not going to betray my friend just to get voted off and out of here."

"It's not betraying her if all I want to do is talk," he said as he chased after her again. "Do it or I will make sure you stay here for a long time, maybe even make it to the final two."

"I'll think about it," she huffed before making a run towards the dock of shame and diving in with two interns following in after her to drag her out of the water.

* * *

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony!" Chris said as the campers sat around the fire pit. "Things are going to go a little different this time. Welcome back the bathroom stall where you casted your votes for the winner in TDA. Yeah we are reusing a lot of things, it's environmentally friendly since we want to go green and not toxic green like last time on the island. Now as you can see Chef behind that curtain with the head set on, he has a live feed into the stall. As you vote he will mark your vote down and all of Canada will see you live as you vote. So there will be no stuffing ballot boxes and no law suits! First we will announce the winner of fan favorite immunity. Congrats Trent you are safe this week thanks to Canada!"

"Canada rocks!" Trent exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Next I present the Chris star of immunity!" Chris said as he held up a flat gold star with his face on it. "I will be awarding the star at each elimination ceremony. One lucky contestant will be award the star for doing something during the challenge. This week star goes to the Gopher who lasted the longest on the bull! Congratulation Izzy!"

"Izzy is the greatest!" she cheered as he received the star.

"So besides Izzy and Trent everyone else is up for elimination," Chris laughed, as he pointed to the stall. "Trent goes first."

As soon as he was seated in the stall he simply said 'Noah' and left. It followed the same with everyone until Noah voted for Owen and then Izzy entered the stall.

"I vote to eliminate Chef!" Izzy cheered.

"You can't vote for me fool," Chef replied.

"Then I vote for Chris!"

"You can't vote for him either."

"Okay Owen!" she giggled then ran out.

Then it was Lindsey's turn, she was the last to vote. "I like to vote for Ned."

"You mean Noah," Chef corrected and Lindsey looked confused.

"I'm pretty sure his name was Ned but okay!" she giggled then skipped out with toilet paper on her boot.

"Wow only two people got votes," Chris noted as Chef gave him the paper. "Also Izzy I guess I need to remind you that you may only vote for people playing the game."

"Sure whatever," she laughed and snorted.

"Owen you went from winner to almost getting voted off first," Chris noted as Chef handed him a paddle. "But the loser rowing away today is Noah. Once again first Gopher eliminated."

"Whatever," he said grabbing the oar from Chris. "I'll be glad to get away from whatever torcher you have in store."

"Just go," Chris ordered as Noah walked away. "What challenges will be coming up next? Who will make a fool of themself? And will Chefs food be better than last time?"

"Don't count on it," Chef interjected.

"Find out next time on Total Drama: Reunion on the Island!" Chris smiled as he spoke to the camera.

* * *

**Thank you to my two reviewers xGoldenSpiritx and pllismylife2104**. **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Truth or shock

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Reunion on the Island," Chris said as he lounged on the dock of shame drinking a drink from a coconut. "Last time the campers went from live interview to live challenge. There was a mechanical Fang challenge. The Gopher's except for Izzy threw the challenge for a 1,000 dollars each thanks to an underhanded deal made by Noah. Then we had some confessions followed by ejections and then someone broke the confessional camera. Luckily that's what we have interns for and the confessional is all fixed! In the end it was Noah who rowed away, and is still rowing. You ever going to make it there?"

"I'm working on it," Noah replied as he tried to paddle away, but the canoe wasn't moving. "It's a lot harder than it looks."

"Right Chef!" Chris called and Chef picked up the canoe and threw it like a skipping rock towards Playa Des Losers. "Ha, now let's catch up with the cast and see what challenge we have in store for the cast now on Total Drama: Reunion on the island!"

***Monday***

Gwen was sitting by the lake sketching, as Zel laid out next to her with her face in the sand. A camera moves in to look at Gwen's sketch and she freaks out and smacks the camera.

***Confessional***

"I'm sick of the camera's invasion of privacy," Gwen huffed as she crossed her arms. "I'm also sick of being forced to confess everything! Ugh!"

***Back at the lake***

"I thought destroying cameras was my things," Zel muttered as she rolled over. "So about the Duncan situation…"

"I'm not speaking to him," she sighed and tucked her knees under her chin as she hugged her legs. "I'm sorry I can't help you get eliminated."

"That's okay I'll just go the drunken ass root to get eliminated," she replied as she pulled a flask from her bra under her shirt and taking a sip. "It got me kicked out of high school it can get me kicked out of the game. Courtney is coming."

"Crap," Gwen said before running out into the woods.

"Hey teammate sup," Zel said as she took another sip from the flask.

"Where did that Goth freak go?" Courtney demanded, as she stormed up to Zel.

"Sorry it's just me and Jack here," she replied as she wiggled the flask.

***Confessional***

"Seriously where did they find this girl," Courtney huffed as she stared at the camera. "She's just as bad as that other FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

Zel was outside the confessional and pulled the lever to eject Courtney. She then giggled and high fived LeShawna as Courtney flew out.

***Cabins***

"Come on Trent she's talking to you," Duncan said as he followed Trent towards the Gopher's cabins. "Just get her to talk to me."

"I donno man," Trent replied as he opened the door to his cabin. "I think it's best to just move on and forget about Gwen."

"Like you have," Duncan huffed as Trent entered his cabin.

***Confessional***

"Honestly I am over Gwen, but she is still a good friend and even though I don't know the whole story I'm going to help Gwen," Trent said as he sat in the confessional strumming his guitar. "That and I always blamed Duncan for not getting a second chance with Gwen. Why would I help him when he stole her from me in the first place?"

***Dinning hall***

"I feel like I am in prison again," Zel moaned as she lifted a spoon of white mush and let the lumpy mush fall back into the bowl.

"Yea like you've ever been in prison," Duncan snorted as Geoff and DJ laughed at him.

"You know nothing about me and I know all about you cheater," she replied and then Chris entered.

"Which is why this next challenge is an excellent idea to help everyone get to know each other," Chris said as he walked next to Zel and patted her head. "Especially since we have a new camper! Now meet up at the stage after you finish your meal."

***Confessional***

"I thought after last night's challenge Chris would take it easy on us," Bridgette sighed as she sat in the confessional. "But it seems he is up to his old tricks."

***At the stage***

"Now you may be wondering why the wooden seats have been replaced by metal bleachers and the red buzzer buttons in your hands are for," Chris laughed as they sat separated by teams and Chris stood on the stage at a podium. "Easy this is called shocking truth! A little throw back to revenge of the island. I will reveal embarrassing secrets about someone on your team. Your teammate must admit their secret within ten seconds or this happens." Chef pushed a button and they all received a shock charged through the metal bleachers. "Also a random member of your team will be eliminated until we get down to the last two then who ever doesn't answer eliminates both of the last two. Be the last team standing and you will receive an advantage in the next challenge."

Chris looked at the podium and then looked to the floor.

"Here you go Chris," Chef said as he handed him red and green colored cards.

"Thanks Chef," Chris said as he took the cards and tapped them on the podium. "Obviously some interns need to learn their place. First secret goes to the Gophers. This person recently serenaded their ex in the middle of a restaurant in front of their ex's new partner."

Trent hit his buzzer and looked down at the ground embarrassed.

***Confessional***

"It was her fault she always told me he was her brother," Trent sighed as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "Not only did I embarrass myself publicly but I found out she had been cheating on me for almost our entire relationship."

***Back at the stage***

"Dude, talk about hopeless," Chris laughed as he picked up a red card. "Alright Bass, who punched out their anger management coach after they told them to take deep soothing breaths?"

Eva hit her buzzer. "And I would have kept beating him if the cop didn't pull me off and cuff me!"

"I see anger management is just lost on you," Chris laughed as he picked up a green card. "Gophers who among you blew up a RCMP camp then put bra and panties on all their horses?"

"That was E-scope," Izzy said as held up her buzzer but didn't hit it. "Since E-scope isn't here Izzy cannot push the button."

"Shame," Chris replied shaking his head. "Since Izzy refuses to push her buzzer…" The gophers cried out when a shock went through the seats. "Chef choose a player to eliminate."

"Let's go pretty boy you're done," Chef said as he pointed to Justin and Justin went to sit on the benches next to Chef.

"Alright Killer bass which one of you pants your own grandmother on a dare in the middle of the mall?" No one touched their buzzers. "Three seconds…" The bass screamed when a shock went through the seats. "Nice, Chef eliminate a player."

***Confessional***

"Since I am no longer friends with Katie I feel it's totally acceptable to say she pants her grandma," Sadie said as she smiled into the camera. "Billy lived down the road from us and when we were seven he bet Katie five bucks she wouldn't pants her own grandma." Sadie looked a little sad as she said her next words. "She bought us ice cream with that money. But the past can't change the hurt!"

***The stage***

"Once again Chef's choice," Chris said as Chef pointed Eva. "Alright Eva go take a seat on the loser bench with Justin. Gophers who sold their underwear for extra money because of a gambling addiction?"

Cody looked nervously at his button before hitting it.

"You do know Sierra bought that underwear and has a shrine dedicated to you in her closet," Chris laughed as Cody's face grew bright red. "Both teams are down a player a piece. Bass who sued their ex for a public break up?"

Everyone looked at Courtney who wasn't touching her buzzier.

"Hit it princess," Duncan ordered as the timer counted down.

"Fine, but you can't prove that I would do something so ridiculous," Courtney huffed as she pushed her buzzier.

"Uh yeah I can since I had to pay the lawyers and go to court with you," Duncan replied as Chris laughed.

"No one would expect any less from you Court," Chris laughed as Duncan and Courtney glared at each other. "No one saw what I did there? Court Courtney awe forget it. Gophers you're up, who still eats chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs and pretends the BBQ sauce is lava?"

"I don't find that embarrassing," Beth said as she pushed her buzzer.

"Beth childlike as ever," Chris replied shaking his head. "Now Bass who lost their entire bathing suit while on vacation in Maui and stayed in the water until a lifeguard forced them out of the water…NAKED!"

Everyone was looking at each other and the buzzer went off.

"Guess they didn't want to own up to what was all over the internet," Chris laughed. "Chef pick one."

"DJ take a seat," Chef grunted and DJ sat down next to Eva

"Alright Gophers," Chris said picking up a green card. "Who peed in public in front of the Parisian Fashion committee during Fashion week on the catwalk?"

The buzzer went off and Lindsey hit her buzzer.

"Too late Lindsey," Chris chuckled as Lindsey looked around confused.

"Take a seat Lindsey," Chef said as she stepped down.

"Are you Tyler?" Lindsey asked Justin as she sat next to him causing everyone to groan.

"Some things never change," Chris said as he looked towards the camera. "And now we are going to take a little break and let these guys sweat it out a little more! What secrets will I reveal find out next when we return to Total Drama: Reunion on the island!"

"Welcome back!" Chris said to the cameras as he looked back over to the campers. "This next round of secrets will get more embarrassing and more revealing. So in the interest of being fair and for time I'm giving you a one-time pass of dropping out this round. Anyone?"

Sadie and Katie moved to the benches sitting on opposite ends and from the Gophers Trent and Owen sat down.

"Shame I had some good secrets for some of you," Chris tsked as he looked at the four sitting down. "So, on the Gophers we still have Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, and LeShawna. Killer Bass has Duncan, Courtney, Zel, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, and Tyler. Bass has a one player lead, for now. This round two players will be eliminated instead of one. Bass who was stalking their ex all around the world and has never been caught?"

***Confessional***

"I really wouldn't call it stalking," Geoff said as he nervously twiddled his thumbs while sitting in the confessional. "I just went to a few of her competitions, press conferences, public appearances, and ok maybe driven by her house a few times. But I was not stalking Bridgette!"

***Stage***

"No one wants to admit that one huh," Chris snorted as he looked to Chef.

"Surfer girl and Harold," Chef said and Bridgette and Harold sat down on the bench.

"Gophers who is currently cheating on their boyfriend or girlfriend?" Chris asked and no one answered. "I told you these are going to get juicier, Chef."

"Cody and crazy girl," Chef said and Izzy and Cody moved to their bench after being shocked.

"Bass who after a night of drinking thought they were Donkey Kong and barrel rolled over cars and even threw a trash can at a kid in a red shirt screaming 'Mario'?" Chris asked and Zel hit her buzzer.

"This is why you shouldn't shoot straight Everclear," Zel replied as she shrugged.

"Would have expected that from Sam but alright," Chris shrugged as Chef handed him a card. "Seriously? Nice, we have a new secret who here has been sketching an ex-partner of theirs while on the island?"

***Confessionals***

"If I didn't respond everyone would have known it was me anyway," Gwen sighed then glared at the cameras. "I hate these stupid cameras."

***Stage***

Gwen looked down and hit her buzzer.

"Nice, so you want to admit which one it was?" Chris asked, but figured he wouldn't get an answer when Gwen glared at him. "Right we will leave it to the two boys to figure it out on their own. Bass who was kicked out of college for being a peeping tom?"

"If Duncan went to college I'm sure it would have been him," Courtney called out after they were shocked.

"Too bad it wasn't Duncan," Chris laughed as Chef moved Courtney and Geoff to the bench. "Since their only 3 Bass members left next wrong answer will eliminate you from the competition. Gophers who's first fashion show was a disaster when they decided to hot glue a garment together right before the show and it fell off a model, almost ruining their career?"

***Confessional***

"A comeback is a comeback and my career is booming," LeShawna said as she snapped her fingers.

***Stage***

LeShawna hit her buzzer.

"Alright Bass who set their ex's car on fire they found out they keyed the ex's mom car first by accident," Chris said and Zel hit her buzzer.

"What he was a cheater and his car was a crappy el Camino," Zel replied shrugging her shoulders. "Did I mention he was a cheater?"

"Doesn't explain the mom's car," Chris laughed as he turned to the Gophers. "Who stole their roommate's underwear and left it in their boyfriend or girlfriend's car to have an excuse to break up with them?" No one touched their buzzers and the Gophers received a shock. "Ouch, Chef."

"Beth and Heather take a seat."

"Who is named after a video game character?" Chris said and Zel hit her buzzer. "Very nice Princess Zelda. Now Gophers who instead of pouring alcohol down the drain to rid a friend's apartment of the liquor upon their return from rehab, let their friend convince them to not waste it and drink it all almost sending their friend back to rehab?"

Gwen hit her buzzer.

"It was a fun night and so worth it!" Zel called out to defend her friend. "Plus Sarah is still sober."

"Alright Bass who still has feelings for their ex who is on the island?" Chris said and the three remaining looked at each other.

Tyler hit his buzzer.

"Not your secret Tyler," Chris said.

"Not my secret either," Zel said before they were shocked.

"Gopher's win," Chris replied smiling at the camera. "They will have an advantage in the upcoming challenge, which will be played later in the week."

***Confessional***

"Obviously that last question Duncan didn't want to answer," Courtney huffed as she looked pissed off in the confessional. "It's because he didn't want the Goth freak to get hope, I know he still has feelings for me and we will be getting back together by the end of this show, mark my words."

***Later the night at camp***

Zel sat outside on the porch of the Killer Bass cabin drinking Jack Daniels out of the bottle when Duncan exited the boy's side of the cabin.

"Is it Gwen or Courtney?" she asked as he leaned on the railing, the other contestants where snoring away in their cabins.

"How do you know it wasn't Tyler's question and Chris lied to eliminate us?" he said as he looked towards the Gopher's cabins.

"Because he doesn't see him and Lindsey as broken up duh," she replied before taking another sip. "Plus he wouldn't see it as a bad thing while you who have two exes on this island would see it as a bad thing and would throw a challenge rather than admit you still have feeling for Gwen or Miss. Bitchy."

"I'm not sure Courtney would appreciate you calling her that," he replied as he leaned back against the wall of the cabin.

"I don't appreciate you avoiding my question. Also I want off this island," she said before she stood up and fell down the stairs. "Who put stairs here!?"

"Zel?" Gwen called as she poked her head out of her cabin. She had been up late sketching when she heard someone falling. Seeing Zel on the ground she went over to help her, not noticing Duncan standing against the wall of the cabin. "Haven't you learned not to drink by stairs?"

"Apparently not," Zel said as she got up and went to her cabin. "Good night."

"You have the weirdest roommate," Duncan said as he stepped out of the shadows and Gwen went to run. Jumping off the porch he ran in front of her to stop her. "Please Gwen just talk to me. It's been four years and I've never gotten to tell you my side. You just ran off and disappeared."

"Maybe you should have chased after me instead of going back in and partying with that slut," she replied as she shoved him to the ground and ran back inside her cabin.

"That counts as a meeting," Zel said from the doorway of the cabin.

***Confessional***

"That really doesn't count as betraying Gwen," Zel said taking another sip from her bottle. "Since I didn't technically arrange a meeting, it was all coincidental. Sure I may have known Gwen would be up late sketching after a stressful day. Sure I may have known she would come to the sound of me falling down the stairs. I'm an opportunist dammit! I saw my way off and I took it, plus I'm starting to think Duncan may have no idea what happened. That or Mr. Jack here is infecting my brain with crazy ideas. Maybe I should drink less and I will ramble less."

"I'm going to kill you," Gwen said as she slammed the door opened and Zel screamed like a little girl.

***Back at the cabins***

"New deal sweetheart, you tell me what you know about what happened that night," Duncan said as he brushed himself off.

"You're an asshole," she said before slamming the cabin door.

"I'm an asshole who always gets what I want," he smirked.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers xRainbowNinjax, xGoldenSpiritx, and pplismylife2104 you guys rock.**


	8. Plank walking eggs

***Tuesday***

"Give it back!" Heather huffed as she and LeShawna fought over a dark blue silk shirt.

"Not uh you stole this from me!" she said as she tried to yank it back. "Plus I bet you are the one cheating on your boyfriend. I wonder how Alejandro is going to feel about that."

"Pfft you have no proof that was my secret," Heather said as she let go of the shirt and started to walk out. "Keep your cheap shirt, I have thousands of better shirts anyway."

***Confessional***

"Alejandro if you are watching this I swear to you I am not cheating on you," Heather said as she filed her nails. "I'm mean sure I was up there when the secret was announced, but do you honestly think I would do something that stupid. We have something amazing going on a great show, a nice house, although it would be nice if I had a nice rock on this finger." She wiggled her left ring finger at the camera. "LeShawna is just trying to create drama and throw me off my game. I'll just have to make sure she goes home next."

***Dock of Shame***

"I forgot he was there," Zel said as she nursed her hangover, Gwen sat next to her sketching. "But I did hear you left him in the dirt, maybe now he will leave you alone."

Gwen picked up her art supplies and left the dock without speaking. Zel lay down on the dock and closed her eyes. Soon she noticed a shadow over her. Opening her eyes she saw Duncan standing above her.

"I'm already in the dog house with her because of you," she huffed as she stood up. "There will be no more surprise meetings!"

"You forgot I changed the deal," Duncan reminded her. "I want to her Gwen's side of the story from you."

"What the hell, it's not like telling you is going to make her hate me any less," she huffed as she sat down on the dock Indian style and Duncan plopped down in front of her. "So where do we begin. Gwen saw you kissing some bimbo at a show."

"It was a groupie and she kissed me," Duncan huffed as he crossed his arms. "Besides I thought it was Gwen who grabbed me from behind and kissed me."

"Okay little advice never tell her that, because that is how you get your el Camino set on fire," she replied and slapped him on the knee like a bad dog. "Next piece of advice always chase after the girl. Gwen knows you followed her into the parking lot and she ducked behind a car and then saw you walk back in."

"Her car was gone," he said trying to defend himself. "I had to wait for the drummer to give me a lift back to our apartment and by the time I got back she was packed and gone."

"Um hello you both arrived that night at the club with the drummer," she replied smacking her forehead, as Duncan got up to go look for Gwen. "Dumbass, wait! That's not everything."

"There's more?" he asked as he turned back.

"A few months later she went to a show to see you she was ready to talk," Zel said as she remained seated. "She heard you dedicate a song to Courtney and she saw Courtney that wench from this island, standing back stage."

"I only ever dedicated one song to Courtney and it wasn't a nice one," Duncan informed her.

"She never stayed to hear the song," she said and then Chris's voice was heard over the loud speaker.

"Hello campers! Get ready for today's challenge and meet me at in the woods next to the gorge for your first challenge! Mclean out!"

***Confessional***

"Great challenge time," Duncan growled as he glared into the camera. "I swear Chris is watching us and waiting until there is an important moment and then bam let's do a challenge. Home wrecker."

***At the gorge***

"Once again a little throw back challenge," Chris said as he pointed to two beams over the gorge that Owen and Gwen had to cross in the finally of season 1. "This time you must cross the gorge, pick up a chicken egg with your butt, cross the plank again, and put it in your teams nest without breaking it. Now you may be worried about falling off that is what the bungee cords are for. The Killer Bass will have a six foot long cord while the Screaming Gophers have a one foot. The advantage being you have a shorter cord to climb up and get back into the challenge. First team to have everyone put all their eggs in the nest wins immunity for the week! Killer Bass you have an extra player take a moment and decided who will sit out."

"I know this may put me up for elimination but I would like to volunteer to sit this one out," Sadie said as she looked at the plank.

***Confessional***

"The obvious choice is to sit out Tyler," Courtney huffed as she put her hands on her hips. "But Sadie had to go and volunteer!"

***Gorge***

"Alright line up players!" Chris said as they lined up with Sadie standing by the nest ready to cheer on her teammates.

For Killer Bass Zel was going first followed by Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Katie, and last was Tyler. For the Screaming Gophers Beth would go first followed by Heather, Trent, Owen, Justin, Cody, Izzy, Lindsay, LeShawna, and Gwen was last. They were lined up and Chris held a starter pistol in the air.

"Alright campers get ready, get set," Chris said before firing the pistol. "Get picking up eggs with your butt."

Beth slowly made her way across her board while Zel zipped across picked up an egg with her butt and zipped back across. Zel unhooked her harness and Courtney attached hers and started to make her way across the board.

***Confessional***

"So I was raised in the circus and loved walking the tightrope," Zel said as she reclined in the confessional. "As for the butt thing, oh the crazy things you do at frat parties."

***Gorge***

Beth had made it across but was having trouble picking up the egg. Courtney had just picked her egg up and was making her way back. Courtney carefully made her way back and dropped the egg as Beth made her way back across the board with her egg.

"Bass has two eggs better hurry it up Beth," Chris said as Geoff attached his harness to the bungee cord.

***Confessional***

"So I had trouble picking up an egg with my butt," Beth sighed holding the egg in her palm before closing her palm and squashing it. "I have plenty of other talents."

***Gorge***

"And Beth finally drops her egg," Chris noted as Geoff was picking up the egg. "Better hurry to catch up Heather."

"So humiliating," Heather grumbled as she stormed across the plank and picked up the egg.

As Heather walked back towards the plank the egg smashed between her legs.

"So gross," she huffed as she shook the egg yolk off her legs and went back to pick up another egg.

Geoff was making his way back over the plank the same time as Heather and dropped their eggs in the basket at the same time. Bridgette and Trent hooked themselves up and started to make their way across the plank.

"Whoa," Bridgette exclaimed as she wobbled on the plank. "Just don't look down."

"You can do it Bridge," Geoff cheered on, as she successfully crossed the plank.

Trent was already on his way back with his egg as Bridgette wobbled on her board and fell off. The bungee snapped back pulling her up and down a few times before settling and her climbing the rope back up. Trent had placed his egg in the nest as Bridgette made her way back onto the board and going to pick up another egg.

"Hope Bridgette had a nice fall," Chris said to Chef as the new skinnier Owen crossed the plank.

"What I won't do for money," Owen said as he ran across the board and got his egg and made it back to his nest the same time as Bridgette made it to hers.

"Once again the teams are even!" Chris announced as Justin and Eva hooked their harnesses up.

Eva easily made her way across as Justin cautiously stepped onto the board.

"Move it Justin!" Heather screamed from the sideline as she toweled off the yolk left on her leg.

Justin made it across as Eva finished her task and DJ harness was being hooked to the bungee. Justin made his way back as DJ stared at the plank.

"Just don't look down," Bridgette told him and DJ gulped before moving slowly across the board.

Justin dropped his egg and Cody hurried to make his way across the board, slipping off. He easily pulled himself up and ran for the egg. He finished as DJ picked up his egg and help Izzy hook her harness up.

"It's E-Scope's turn!" she called as she ran across the plank and picked up the egg and ran back dropping it the same time as DJ.

"Gopher's now have a one person leave," Chris said as Duncan started to cross and Lindsay looked at the board.

"Um Chad do I really have to pick up the egg with my butt?" she said as she started to cross.

"Just do it Lindsay!" Heather called out and Lindsay shrugged and easily walked across the plank, but tripped and smashed her face on the ground. "Get up Lindsay!"

"Pfft," Duncan snorted as he dropped his egg. "Too easy McClain."

"For you," Chris snorted as Lindsay struggled to pick up her egg.

Harold easily crossed the board but was also having trouble picking up the egg.

"Get on with it Doris," Duncan called before Harold started to cry picked up the egg, ran across the board, dropped the egg in the basket, then kept running until her got six feet away and was snapped back.

"Way to blow it Duncan," Courtney huffed as Harold climbed back up the rope, giving Lindsay enough time to get her egg into the basket.

"Come on Harold," Katie said as she unclipped him and clipped herself to the bungee.

LeShawna was halfway across the board before Katie made her way across. Knowing the teams were tied Katie made her way as quick as possible across the board picked up the egg and made it back as LeShawna started to make her way back. Katie quickly hooked up Tyler and he made his way across the board. Tyler started to cross as LeShawna hooked up Gwen to the bungee.

"You go get em girl," LeShawna cheered as Gwen started over the board.

***Confessional***

"Great I get to walk across the gorge again and hope I don't die once again," Gwen said as she sulked in the stall. "And if that wasn't bad enough I had someone waiting to push me off the cliff."

***Gorge***

"Don't fall Goth freak!" Courtney screamed at Gwen the screeched as Zel ripped out a chunk of her hair.

"Opps hand got stuck," Zel said as she shook the strands of hair from her hand.

***Confessional***

"She is messing with the wrong person!" Courtney said as she stood in the confessional. "And I am not letting them eject me this time! That bitch is going to pay!"

***Gorge***

"You got this Tyler!" Sadie cheered as he was walking back with the egg then Tyler slipped and fell off the board.

"Pull yourself back up!" Courtney ordered as Gwen started to walk back. "Hurry up!"

Gwen carefully made her way back to the nest as Tyler struggled to pull himself up.

"Gopher's win!" Chris said as Gwen dropped her egg. "Congratulations not only do you win immunity but a pizza dinner. Bass not only will you have to send someone home on Sunday, but for the rest of the week you will be getting three square meals of peanut butter and jelly. Also I know some Bass and Gophers are friends, sneak food to someone being punished and you will receive the same punishment."

***Confessional***

"That's supposed to be a punishment," Zel snorted as she ate a Pb&j sandwich. "Clearly he has never been a starving artist. Peanut butter is the easiest to sneak out of your friends who have money's home. I eat this everyday any way so suck it Chris!"

***Gorge***

"Also I have this to award," Chris said as he held up the immunity star. "This time I'm awarding it to the player who revealed all their secrets I said today, congratulations Zel!"

"I severely despise you," she said as she ripped the star he handed her apart.

"Yes well you are still stuck in the game," Chris laughed as he dismissed the campers back to their cabins.

***Cabins***

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked as she found Zel walking around with a sack made from a bed sheet filled with stuff.

"Revenge," she said as she started to wander off. "Oh before I forget that night Duncan thought you drove and was trying to get a ride back to the apartment."

"What are you taking his side now," Gwen huffed as Zel adjusted the sack on her shoulder.

"No just letting you know there are two sides to every story," she said before ducking into the woods.

"That girl is up to no good," LeShawna noted as she ran off.

"Hey have you girls seen my guitar?" Trent asked as he popped out of a bush looking around.

"Haven't seen it since you pulled it out to serenade Katie," LeShawna replied and Trent continued his search. "That boy is three kinds of crazy."

"I seem to only attract the crazy," Gwen sighed as she sat down on a stump.

"Crazy and homicidal," LeShawna pointed out as she sat down next to her. "Little advice bite the bullet and talk to the boy."

"Not going to happen," Gwen said firm with her decision.

***Wednesday***

"Another dull moment at camp," Courtney huffed as they sat down to breakfast consisting of their Pb&j sandwiches, except for Harold who had a jelly sandwich because of his nut allergy.

"Come on it's not that bad," Eva said as she looked around the table noticing Bridgette, Zel, Katie, and Sadie missing. "Where is everyone else?"

***In the Killer Bass cabin***

"Yeah well I hate you more!" Sadie screamed as she ducked a fist Katie had aimed at her, Bridgette was in the middle trying to break them apart.

"What's going on?" Zel yawned as she walked into the cabin. "You two still fighting over guys and internet rumors? You would think you two who claimed to be bfll or something like that wouldn't let people tear yourself apart."

"Katie started it by calling me fat on the discussion board," Sadie cried and Katie had a shock look on her face.

"Sadie I would never say that," Katie replied with a few tears in her eyes. "But it hurt me when you said Trent was too good for me and I was just his rebound."

"I never said that," Sadie said before the girls hugged each other and started crying with Bridgette trapped in the middle.

"Good luck with all this," Zel said to Bridgette as she grabbed a pillow and blanket off her bed. "I'm going to go find a place to sleep."

***Mess hall***

"You know I think it might have been better to get the punishment," Beth said as she poked what looked like scrambled eggs but didn't taste like it. "At least we would know what we were eating."

"Do you know how fattening peanut butter is?" Heather huffed as she forked her food. "Plus we have a game to win."

"Heather back to business like usual," Cody said as Heather glared at him. "What it's not like I said anything mean."

Huffing Heather stormed off.

"What was that?" Beth asked as Cody shrugged.

"I think Heather is just mad none of her trust her," Izzy said before her eggs exploded. "Explosivo strikes again! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's wrong Owen?" Trent asked as Owen stared down at his food.

"For the past three years my meal have been healthy and portion control," Owen said as he stabbed a piece of egg. "If I start eating chef's food again what if I become the same glutinous person I was. If I'm not thin im not popular, if that happens I won't be happy."

"Dude you were happy and popular before you lost the weight so who cares," Trent said and Owen shrugged and started eating.

"Second thought maybe Chef's food won't make me go on an eating binge."

"Where is she?!" Chris screamed as he ran into the mess hall his head covered by a scarf and thick glasses.

"You have to be specific to what she you are looking for," Courtney replied and Chris's head snapped towards her.

"Zel who else," Chris huffed before storming out.

***Confessional***

"Well now I know what Zel was up to," Gwen sighed shaking her head. "She is the queen of revenge. Chris made a big mistake giving her immunity."

***Dock of Shame***

"So what did you to Chris?" Gwen asked as she walked up to Zel sleeping on the dock.

"Used an irritating plaster that is not supposed to be used on skin and drew on his face," she yawned sitting up. "You speak to Duncan?"

"No," Gwen said before walking away.

***Middle of Woods***

"Get lost Courtney," Duncan said as he carved a skull into a tree limb.

"Not until we talk about us getting back together," Courtney replied as she sat down next to him. "You know it's the best possible outcome for you and I have written a twenty page report outlining how it is beneficial for us both."

"Sorry princess, I don't associate with those who try and make me change," he replied as Zel came crashing through the woods.

"I got it," she cried as she entered the clearing where they were sitting. "You need to sing the song you dedicated to Courtney that night."

"No way he is not allowed to sing that song ever again," Courtney huffed as she stood up and poked Zel in the shoulder.

"What are you gonna do sue him," Zel said as she shoved Courtney back.

"That's it!" Courtney huffed before trying to take a swing at Zel.

Zel talked Courtney to the ground and as the girls fought Duncan decided to get up and leave. He thought about Zel's advice and decided it couldn't hurt.

***Cabins***

"Awe Sadie I missed you so much!" Katie squealed as she hugged her friend as they sat on the stairs to their cabin."

"Not as much as I've missed you!" Sadie said as she hugged her back.

"Hey twiddle dumb and twiddle idiot have you seen Trent?" Duncan asked as he entered back in camp.

"No," Sadie and Katie replied together. "Why do you need Trent?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I need to borrow his guitar," he replied and they shared a quick look.

"Hold that thought," Katie said as she ran into the cabin and came back out with the guitar and handed it to Duncan. "You can have it as long as you don't ask why we have it."

"Right criminal code," Duncan said as he took the guitar and saw Eva throwing things out the cabin window. "She lose something?"

"It's like that every time she looks for something she misplaced," Katie whispered afraid to be over heard by Eva.

"Look I got a deal for you," he said as he got closer to them not to be over heard. "You get Gwen to the cave in the woods as soon as the sun goes down and I'll make sure Eva goes home Sunday."

"Okay," they agreed together.

***Confessional***

"Not that it matters I was going to make sure Eva went home first anyway," Duncan said as he carved himself into the confessional wall. "But this works to my advantage. Instead of the real reason we have of booting Eva we are going to let her think its Katie and Sadie's fault not the fact about her making Bridgette's life hell. I need to keep my alliance members happy."

***Forest outside of the cave***

"I don't understand why are you two taking me to the cave?" Gwen asked as Katie and Sadie lead her.

"Zel asked to meet you here," Katie said and Sadie nodded her head.

"Yeah totally she is um still hiding from Chris so she has to meet you way out here," Sadie said, telling Gwen what Duncan told them to say.

"Totally, plus we are almost there," Katie said as they approached the cave entrance.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Gwen said as she walked into the fire lit cave.

* * *

**Thank you once again to my lovely reviewers pllismylife2104 and xRainbowNinjax**


	9. The second elimination

"Welcome back to another exciting episode of Total Drama: Reunion on the Island!" Chris said leaning back in a spa chair with a green face mask on. "Last time the contestants had to walk across some boards and grab eggs with their butts. Some campers egg-celed others ended up coved in yoke. The Gophers ended up on top and the Bass will be eliminating one player come Sunday. Zel won immunity and may have done something to my face, and Duncan came up with an idea to win Gwen back. Who will be leaving the Killer Bass? Can Duncan win Gwen back? Will my face be back to its gorgeous state? Find out now!"

***At the cave***

"Zel?" Gwen called as she entered the cave and heard Katie and Sadie running off.

"Sorry it's just me," Duncan said as he came up behind her holding Trent's guitar.

"Tricking Katie and Sadie to lead me here is low, even for you," she said as she went to leave but he blocked her path. "Move."

"Not until you hear me out," he pleaded and she threw up her arms in frustration and sat down on a rock.

"You have five minutes to explain to me why I shouldn't just kick you in the kiwis and leave," she said and he sat down on the rock across from her.

"So I learned some new things about that night," he started and Gwen moved to stand. "Hold on, let me say what I have to say and I promise not to bother you again."

"Fine," she sighed.

"First off that girl grabbed me," he said and it earned him an angry glare. "Secondly when I saw your car gone I went inside to try and get a ride from a member of the band, and yes I now know we drove with the drummer. I didn't think about it at the time and when I finally got someone to take me back to the apartment you were already gone. As for the song you heard me dedicate to Courtney she said she would sue me if I ever played it again but you are worth the risk."

She glared at him as he started to strum Trent's guitar.

"She doesn't like me for who I am," he started to sing. "Sues me for every little thing. She thinks she's all that, but she nothing more than a wannabe. Courtney likes to take me to court every time we fight. Courtney the control freak."

"Stop," she laughed, and he stared at her. "You wrote a song about her being a suing control freak?"

"Of course I would never flatter her after everything she has put me through," he said as he put the guitar down. "I actually wrote that song quick when she showed up backstage at that show. She heard about us being split up and tried to get back together. I wrote it and dedicated it to her so she would take a hint and leave. Then she sued me again for deformation of character."

"Okay so we both blew everything out of proportions," she said as she stood up. "But it's been too long to pick back up where we left off."

"But…" Duncan started and Zel popped out from behind a rock in the back of the cave.

"So start by being friends again and go from there," Zel suggested before Chef stormed in.

"You're coming with me spiky!" he said as he charged after her but then was tackled by Izzy.

"Run Zel run!" Izzy screamed as Chef threw her off him and Zel bolted out of the cave. Chef started after her followed by Izzy. "You'll never escape me."

"This so reminds me of season one except it was Cody interrupting any private time I got," Gwen laughed and looked at Duncan thinking about Zel's suggestion. "But let's start by being just friends again."

She held out her hand and Duncan went to shake it but instead pulled her into a hug.

***Confessional***

"Friends is step one," Duncan stated lounging in the confessional. "But soon enough I'll have her falling for me and we will be back together."

"Don't get too cocky," Zel said from her position on the ceiling.

"Found you!" Chef said as he kicked in the door to the confessional.

"Can't a guy get some private time around here?!" Duncan groaned.

***Cave***

Gwen hugged him back for a second before pushing him off her and walking out.

"What it was a friendly hug," he called after her.

***Thursday***

"We need to eliminate Tyler," Courtney explained to Katie and Sadie on the beach where they were lounging in their bathing suits tanning. "He is obviously the weakest on our team."

"But what about Eva?" Katie asked as Sadie nodded.

"I'm totally tired of her destroying the cabin because she is angry," Sadie agreed.

"But she is one of the strongest competitors," she interjected.

"Our minds are made up," they said at the same time as Eva stormed down the beach towards them.

"I'm going to make this easy," Eva said to the three girls and Katie and Sadie grabbed each other. "If any of you vote for me your life is forfeit."

"See why we need her gone," they whispered to Courtney as Eva stormed away.

***Confessional***

"I hate to admit it but Katie and Sadie are right," she said sulking in the confessional. "If we didn't have to sleep with one eye open the girls will be more rested and ready for challenges. I can always get rid of Tyler next elimination."

***Mess Hall***

"So you and Duncan friends again huh," LeShawna said as Chris, Zel, and Chef entered the mess hall.

"Attention campers," Chris said still wearing heavy make-up. "I would just like to point out that my personal cabin is expressly forbidden and campers caught sneaking in will be severely punished from now on. If some of us didn't have rich daddies that have high power lawyers one of you would be sued for damaged to my beautiful face. But since we have no proof nor the budget to fight this in court we are moving on."

"The man is just making up for missing out on pretty much my whole life," Zel muttered before biting her sandwich. "Heaven forbid I embarrass the family."

"Now Bass as you make plans to vote someone out I would just like to remind you Canada is watching and can save one of you," Chris said before winking at the camera. "In the lead with 67% of the vote is Bridgette. I would suggest you start campaigning for votes. That is all."

***Confessional***

"Pfft campaign for votes," Duncan said before he laughed at the camera. "If I was worried I was going to be voted off I might do it. I warn you Canada just don't vote for Eva!"

***Inside the Killer Bass cabin boy side***

"So it's decided bye, bye Eva, with Tyler being our back up," Duncan said to Geoff and DJ.

"Totally she's got to go," Geoff said as DJ nodded his head in agreement. "I'll let Bridge know but we need more votes we only have four right now."

"Six," Duncan corrected. "Katie and Sadie will vote with us and we have majority. Just have Bridgette make sure they don't change their minds."

"On it dude," Geoff said before he went off in search of Bridgette.

***Confessional***

"All of use dudes had kept in touch since the last season so it makes total sense we form an alliance," Geoff said. "We make it to the finals then it's every man for himself. Well except for me and Bridge that is."

***Middle of lake***

Geoff paddled a canoe out to where Bridgette was lounging on her surf board.

"Hey babe," Geoff called as he paddled next to her.

"Hey," she said as she sat up on her board. "You talk to the guys?"

"Its official Eva is going home," he told her and she smiled. "Duncan apparently made a deal with Katie and Sadie to vote Eva out as well."

"Excellent," she said clapping her hands and squealing for joy.

***Confessional***

"I never really had a personal problem with Eva except she has been gunning for me since she was voted out the first time," Bridgette sighed. "I just can't handle the hostility."

***Friday***

Gwen sat on the dock sketching the beach.

"Hey beautiful sketching pictures of yours truly?" Duncan asked as he walked over.

"No," she replied as she kept sketching. "I'm sticking to strictly scenery."

"Shame you know I would pose nude for you again," he told her as he sat down next to her causing her to blush.

"Must I remind you we are on TV and we are just friends," she grunted out as she stopped sketching and covered her face.

"I know babe but I've always been flirtatious even more so when I don't have a girlfriend," he reminded her causing her to sigh and he laughed. "Come on sweetheart, I'm not that horrible to deal with."

"No but shouldn't you be concerned about getting voted off?" Gwen asked as she watches Eva doing her morning run on the beach.

"Nah," he replied as he lay back on the dock. "I'm safe this week we know who's going home."

"I assume you, Bridgette, DJ and Geoff have formed an alliance," she asked and Duncan snorted.

"Like you and LeShawna haven't started to form one," he said and she shrugs.

"So far it's just me, LeShawna, and Trent," she said and Duncan sneered.

"Still friends with Trent," he huffed and she got up.

"You are not allowed to be jealous," she said as she started to walk away. "Oh and Trent has been looking for his guitar so please return it."

"Pfft whatever," he said crossing his arms as she walked away.

***Saturday***

"Katie your eyes sparkle like diamonds," Trent sang outside the Killer Bass girl's cabin.

"Oh my god who gave him back the guitar," Zel hissed as she wrapped her pillow around her head to block out the singing.

"Sorry," Katie said as put her fingers in her ears.

"We had to it was for the good of the cabin," Sadie said as Eva stormed out of the cabin and started to chase after Trent.

"How is giving the crooner back his instrument of my torcher good for the cabin?" Zel asked as she threw her pillow down.

"We have another vote to get Eva out of here," Katie whispered, fearful Eva would storm back in at any moment.

"She freaks me out," Sadie agreed.

"Please she is not that scary," Zel said then they heard Trent scream and a loud crash. They looked out to see Trent with his head stuck in a tree. "I retract my statement, and I may have peed myself. You have my vote as well."

***Confessional***

"Sure I should be nicer," Eva said as she glared into the camera only her eyes showing. "But those rejects aren't stupid enough to repeat the same mistake."

***Kitchen***

Chef walks towards the walking fridge and opened it to find Geoff and Bridgette making out.

"Not in my kitchen!" he roars pulling out a butcher knife and Bridgette and Geoff scream and run for their life.

"Why can't those two pick normal spots to make out," Gwen sighed from her seat on the cabin stairs as the trio ran by the cabins.

"Like the confessional in an airplane," Duncan suggested as he sat down next to her.

"Well that had to be a better place than Chris's tanning bed," she replied as the trio ran the opposite way. "Who do you think will tire out first?"

"Chef will give up first," Duncan replied as he watched the chase. "He's going to either stop chasing or Izzy will interfere as usual."

***Nightfall in Male Bass cabin***

"Night Doris," Duncan snickered as he climbed into his bunk.

"Stop calling me that!" Harold demanded as he lay down in his bunk.

"Look Geoff, Doris is trying to order me around!" Duncan laughed and Geoff joined in the laughter while DJ tried not to snicker too loudly.

"Why am I so itchy?" Harold said as he pulled back the covered to find the bunk covered in peanut butter. "NNOOOOOO!"

The three boys laughed as Harold ran to the medical tent for an epipen injection.

***Sunday***

"Welcome to the live elimination ceremony!" Chris said as the Killer bass sat around the fire pit. "We already know you can't vote Zel off like I would now want but the other producers decided I cannot take away immunity. Now for Canada's choice! Congrats Bridgette, you are safe this week. Now bass let's get voting! Courtney you're up first."

Courtney got up and walked into the voting booth. "Well I would love to vote off the weakest link or the Goth freaks friend."

"But you're not so vote," Chef interrupted.

"Eva," Courtney huffed before getting up and marching out.

"Zel," Chris said as Courtney took her seat.

"Eva," Zel said then left, wanting to be off camera as much as possible.

"Geoff."

"Voting with the alliance," Geoff said as he sat down in the port-a-potty. "Eva, she should have known better than to ever mess with my girl."

"Sadie," Chris said as Sadie and Katie both stood up. "Awe come on not this again.

"But we want to vote together!" they whined at the same time.

"Whatever," Chris snorted and the girls squealed and ran to the both and Chris put his head in his hands and sighed.

"We want to vote off Eva," they said together.

"She's really mean," Katie said as they held hands and Sadie nodded her head.

"And she put Trent's head in a tree," Sadie gasped then they skipped out of the booth and back to their seats.

"Bridgette."

"It's obviously Eva," she said as she sat down. "She is terrorizing the girl's cabin."

"Eva," Chris said as Bridgette sat down.

"Tyler," she huffed crossing her arms. "He cost us the challenge and if they dare to send me home I will become a living nightmare off the island."

"Harold."

"Duncan," Harold said as he rubbed his nose. "He's already put peanut butter in my bed and made me swell up."

"DJ."

"Have to vote with my bros, sorry Eva," DJ said.

"Duncan."

"Eva," he said as he closed the door. "She needs to know how to be mean with style like me."

"Tyler, weakest link in the last challenge you're up last," Chris said and Tyler gulped before walking into the booth.

"I know Courtney is going to vote for me so I'm voting for her," Tyler said hoping his logic would work out and Courtney would leave instead of him.

"Alright," Chris said as Tyler sat and Chef handed him a paper. "Four people got votes tonight. Duncan, Courtney, Eva, and Tyler one of you will be going home tonight."

"Who dared to vote for me!?" Courtney squealed.

"Calm down you're safe," Chris said as Chef handed him a paddle. "Rowing away tonight is Eva. Should have worked on your anger issues more before returning to the island."

"You're all dead!" Eva threatened and she snapped the oar in half and then was dragged away by Chef. "DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Ha I hate to be the next eliminated bass member," Chris laughed as he focused in on the camera. "More drama to come in our next episode, and will the bass send someone to their doom? After all the loser will be sent to Playa De Loser where Eva will be waiting! Tune in next time to Total Drama: Reunion on the Island!"

***At the cabins***

Gwen sat on the porch sketching waiting for the Killer Bass to return from the elimination ceremony. She wanted to make sure Bridgette and Duncan remained on the island, but she wasn't going to let anyone else know. Of course she wasn't worried about Zel since she had immunity, but Chris could always find a way of kicking her off.

"Awe babe where you worried I would go home," Duncan said as soon as he saw her, and Courtney huffed and marched to her cabin slamming the door behind her.

"Someone has ex-boyfriend issues," Zel called out as she followed her fellow teammates into the cabin.

"I was worried Bridgette would go home," she replied as she watched the Bass entered the cabin, looking to see who was missing. "Eva tonight?"

"Bridgette won Canada's choice," Duncan shrugged as he leaned on the railing. "And well Eva did put Trent's head in a tree."

"True," she said as Trent tumbled off the roof of the cabin with guitar in hand into the bushes. "Finally got your guitar down?"

"Yep," Trent said as he popped out of the bushes and brushed himself off. "Did I hear you say Eva is gone?"

"Yea," Duncan replied before he yawned. "Now you won't have to worry about her putting your head in a tree or throwing your guitar on the roof."

"Or stealing it," he said as he headed up the stairs to his cabin. "Never knew she was a thief."

"Oh it wasn't Eva," Gwen laughed after Trent entered the cabin.

"I know Katie and Sadie had it," he informed her and smiled. "Never thought those two would steal."

"They didn't," Gwen stated as she stood up. "They just paid the thief twenty bucks to steal the guitar."

"Who's the thief?" he asked as Gwen stretched her arms and yawned.

"Good night Duncan," she yawned and entered her cabin, leaving Duncan to think about who the thief was.

* * *

**Thank you again to my two reviewers Pllismylife2104 and xRainbowNinjax**


End file.
